


Flying message

by Saku23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Carrier Pigeons, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku23/pseuds/Saku23
Summary: One day a pigeon gets to johnny's window, carrying a message. He didn't know who sent the messages. It was romantic. It was a mystery. A love mystery in a flying message.





	Flying message

It was one rainy evening when he got back from work. Having a radio show with his best friend was the best thing ever and it paid well too. In his free time, he was going out to get coffee, visiting museums or just traveling. He wanted to see the world. The world outside his medium-sized apartment.

Taking off his coat, he made his way to the kitchen to get something hot to drink. Autumn slowly started setting in. It was the best season in Johnny's opinion.  
With the corner of his eye, he noticed something on the ledge outside his window. Turning his head he was face to face with a pigeon. It looked at him while walking around the edge before knocking on the window with its beak. He paid no mind to the bird and continued to drink his hot chocolate, thinking that it will fly away any second. That's wasn't the case as the creature kept knocking and knocking as if to get his attention.

'Odd' Johnny thought as he made his way to open the window, expecting the bird to take off. Instead, the pigeon jumped inside while still looking at the man. Attached to its leg was a tiny piece of paper. 

He carefully took the bird, removed the paper then put it back down, only for it to fly away.

''It better not be another one of Jaehyun's pranks'' John mumbled as he unfolded the paper. On it, there were only a few words that read -I like your shirt-.

''Maybe a fan who saw me today.'' He shrugged but made sure to write the date on the back of the paper, tossing it in his memories jar before heading to bed.  


-

Entering the studio the next day, he straight up went to Jaehyung.

''Very funny, Jae. But you said the same thing in the studio. No need to send a pigeon.'' He took a sip from his coffee. Jaehyun turned his head and blinked in confusion at his friend.

''Send a pigeon? Same thing? What are you talking about, Johnathan? Is your coffee lacking sugar?'' The man stared at his friend as he had no idea what he was talking about. Sighing, Johnny ran a hand through his hair before sitting down on his chair.

''Last night when I got home there was a pigeon at my window. I took it inside and it had a message with it.''

''Ok don't get me wrong but this is hella creepy and romantic in the same way.'' Jae chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee.

''Creepy? Please explain.''

''Well creepy because someone knows where you live and you have no idea who they are. That's concerning. I thought you know better than this man.'' Jae chuckled before putting on his headphones. 

''We're going live in 5. Get ready.''

''Yeah yeah gotcha.''  
With that being said Johnny put on his headphones.  


-  


On the other side of the town, a small blonde haired man turned on his radio, sat on his couch and listened, smiling to himself. Taeyong had fallen in love with Johnny's voice since the first time he heard it. 

Two months ago, Taeyong opened his radio on a rainy night, only to hear the most beautiful voice he's ever heard. He remembered being in awe.

''How time passes.'' Taeyong mumbled before taking a sip of his coffee. He saw Johnny a few times in town. He knows what coffee the man likes and he started getting it as well from the same place. 

Having carrier pigeons made things easier for him. One day he followed Johnny ( not stalked, don't be mean to yourself Yongie ) to see where he lives. Well, he already had something to do around that place so it didn't harm anyone if he took a peek at the man he liked. Just then he saw where his crush lives and that was it. He decided that it was about to make a move.

They talked once or twice, Taeyong asking Johnny what time it was and the man, smiling, he looked at his watch and just then the blonde male thought that no one could be so perfect while checking the time.

Giggling to himself, he put his mug down and heard John talk about the pigeon incident.  
''So he got it and kept it.'' He mumbled and smiled for himself. Hugging his pillow, he made his way to his bed to get some rest. Johnny found it romantic. It was enough to set Taeyong's mind at peace.  


-  


Finishing the show, Johnny went home only to find the same pigeon at his window.

''Hey friend. Got another message for me?'' he chuckled and opened the window for the bird to come in. He took the message and released the creature. -I love your voice.-

''So it's a fan.'' John smiled and wrote the date again before placing the paper in its place.  


-  


Weeks passed and Johnny kept receiving messages every day. Sweet nothings in his opinion but it was what made his evenings better. He decided that it was time to do something in return so the next evening when the pigeon came, he took the paper attached to its leg and placed another one before gently releasing the bird.

''It's time I do something good for you too.'' He mumbled as he watched the pigeon fly in the sky.

Taeyong smiled as he saw it return, only to blink in confusion as he noticed the paper on its leg.

''This is odd. You didn't make it?'' He looked at the bird before gently taking the paper, unfolding it to read its content. -You're the sweetest.- It struck him right then and there. Johnny decided to reply to his message. A wave of adrenaline ran through his body as he looked for another piece of paper to send the man another message.

He wrote a simple -Have a nice evening.- not knowing what was about to come. When the pigeon returned to him he had another message with it. 

''Well this is interesting.'' He almost fell on the couch at the message. -Meet me at the park in 15.- Johnny wanted to meet him. He wanted to see the face of the one who kept sending him messages through a bird. Wow.

He got ready, black skinny jeans and a black hoodie to hide into the night. Taking his pigeon with him, he stepped out of the house and made his way to the park nearby. No one was there at that hour.  
Checking the clock, he noticed he got there in time. But he had no plans to show himself. Not yet. He was too shy. Before he left the house he attached another message to the bird's leg. Waiting in the darkness near a streetlight, he noticed the figure of a tall man, making his way towards the place. 

He hid behind a tree as he heard the man's footsteps stop just under the dim light. 

Johnny looked around to try and spot someone. Anyone. He didn't think the sender of the messages will come but he had hope. He wanted to see the pure soul that kept making him smile in the evenings.  
Just then he noticed something at his feet. Down on the pavement, there was the pigeon from before, another thing with it. He knew what was going on. Smirking, he picked the bird up, took the paper and released it, only to follow it just a few moments later. It was going to take him straight to its owner.

When he reached the tree he spotted the small figure dressed in black, slowly stroking the pigeon's feathers.

''I must admit that was a smart move. In theory at least.'' 

Taeyong froze for a second before turning to face him. And God he was taller than before. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He was shocked, shy .. you name it.

Johnny just chuckled before smiling. ''So what's the name of the angel?''

Yong looked at him before glancing at the pigeon. ''Billy.'' He mumbled.

The tall man had to hold his laugh. ''Not the pigeon. I mean you. You're the angel who keeps sending me messages.'' And with that, he stepped closer, basically trapping Taeyong between his body and the tree. 

The smaller blushed before mumbling. ''Taeyong.''

''Suits you.'' Johnny smiled. ''Well Mr. Taeyong what do you say if I take you out for a date tomorrow?''

''I-i'd love that.'' Taeyong stuttered and nodded his head.

''Great. But for me to do that, I'll need your phone number.''

The blondie noded and they exchanged phone numbers before Johnny had volunteered to take him home. They exchanged messages until late in the night before deciding that it was best to rest so they can be full of energy for the next day.  


-  


The date went even better than Johnny had ever imagined. He picked up Taeyong at around 6 pm and made their way to the amusement park nearby. A few hours later and their cheeks were hurting from how much they laughed and smiled.

Johnny tried his best to win plushies for Taeyong ( and for himself too). Failing a few times, he realized that Taeyong's laugh at his loss was worth more than any plushie in the world.

It was about 10 pm as they made their way out of the place.

''I had so much fun today.'' Taeyong smiled at Johnny as they were holding hands.

''So did it. I had an amazing time. And I'd love to get to know you better.'' The tall man leaned down to place a peck on Taeyong's lips, making the said male blush deeply. 

''Through carrier pigeons?'' The small male grinned.

''Through carrier pigeons.'' The tall man smiled as he followed Taeyong inside his house as he was promised a hot cup of coffee and something good to eat.

They had found love in the most romantic way possible ( and probably one of the oldest ) flying messages.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause it started raining. I hope you enjoyed this lovely mess that my head produced.  
> I know it's short but still...  
> Thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
